


Take the Throne

by AideStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Kissing, Lap Sex, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Throne Sex, how tf is that a tag already I'm, if it wasn't clear from the previous tags--this is an NSFW 18+ work, please do not read it if the tags aren't your thing!, there's a lil bit of plot but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: The air was thick with heat on Death Mountain, barely any relief to be found even at the highest room in the Tower of Flames. But the heat didn’t quite bother Vio, and it wasn’t the reason his breaths had grown shallower and sweat had beaded down his neck. That honor went to the man beside him, Shadow’s sharp teeth glinting in the firelight and eyes nearly glowing as dusk fell on the mountainside. His hands gesticulated cutely as he rambled, pointing out each landmark and surprise trap they’d laid early in preparation for Vio’s brothers’ arrival tomorrow afternoon. Shadow’s delight made Vio’s lips quirk in an affectionate smile, even as his eyes roamed the lithe body before him with a much less innocent desire.---Shadow shows Vio the throne at the Tower of Flame and things get a little heated on Death Mountain.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Take the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Just one last warning: this fic is NSFW! It is explicit, there is sex in it, so please don't read if that's not your cup of tea!  
> Thank you all for being so sweet, I hope you're having a happy new year so far! To start the year off, I'm posting this vidow fic inspired by [some art I did](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/post/631462732481331200/oh-my-god-they-were-roommates) a while back hehe...  
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

The air was thick with heat on Death Mountain, barely any relief to be found even at the highest room in the Tower of Flames. But the heat didn’t quite bother Vio, and it wasn’t the reason his breaths had grown shallower and sweat had beaded down his neck. That honor went to the man beside him, Shadow’s sharp teeth glinting in the firelight and eyes nearly glowing as dusk fell on the mountainside. His hands gesticulated cutely as he rambled, pointing out each landmark and surprise trap they’d laid early in preparation for Vio’s brothers’ arrival tomorrow afternoon. Shadow’s delight made Vio’s lips quirk in an affectionate smile, even as his eyes roamed the lithe body before him with a much less innocent desire.

It had all been part of the plan at first. Befriend Shadow, earn his trust. A means to an end, though he’d never intend for that end to be bad for the shade. He’d quickly found that Shadow wasn’t acting in his own interests, that he was directed to harm others, that all he wanted was positive affirmation. He was such a sweet person once Vio got to know him, and his plans had fallen apart quickly once he realized he was developing… mutual feelings for the other.

“And _this_ ,” Shadow waved his arm in a grand gesture as they made it to the final platform. “Is where we will greet the _heroes_ when they arrive.”

Before them rested an ornate throne, carved into the side of the mountainside in regal detail. Shadow flashed a toothy grin, eyes watching Vio with a hint of nervousness as he waited for approval. Vio’s heart melted at the sight. He ran a hand along the smooth finish of the stone, tracing the circular patterns on the back before finally coming to sit. The arms were spaced widely enough to accommodate two bodies, and the thought of Shadow joining him here sent an electric shiver down Vio’s spine. Heat pooled in his gut and he crossed his legs, leaning back against the surprisingly comfortable throne as casually as he could.

“This will do wonderfully,” Vio hummed, and Shadow straightened excitedly at the praise.

He sauntered forward, placing his hands on either side of the throne and sliding forward until Vio was trapped within. Shadow grinned, leaning close enough that their noses nearly touched, delighting in the shiver of anticipation that ran through Vio.

“You look so handsome in this throne,” Shadow purred against him, lips brushing his cheek. “Like a proper prince of darkness.”

“That title belongs to you, dearest,” Vio whispered, and Shadow’s chuckle vibrated through him wonderfully. A cool hand cupped his cheek and brought their lips together, the kiss as dizzying as it was the first, second, and countless times before. Vio hummed into Shadow’s lips, melting as the shade bit his bottom lip carefully. Those sharp teeth could tear him apart if Shadow wasn’t gentle, and just the thought of it made Vio deepen the kiss eagerly. Shadow’s hands began to wander down his neck, sides, sharp nails making goosebumps blossom across his skin. They traced his hips to his knees, up and down, coaxing them open as desire made the space between them hotter.

Shadow shifted forward, climbing onto the throne until he was sitting in Vio’s lap, pinning his back to the cool stone. Shadow’s hips pressed against his and Vio jerked into his firm grip, briefly brushing against the bulge between Shadow’s legs before he was held down. Shadow groaned into his mouth and pulled back, panting against his neck as Vio’s hands began to roam over his hips and sides.

“Vi, _here?_ ” Shadow chuckled breathlessly against him, shivering when Vio’s hands slid along the insides of his thighs.

“Why not?” Vio murmured, pressing his lips along Shadow’s neck. “Maybe I want to take you on this throne, right here, right now.”

Shadow let out a strained sigh, nails biting into Vio’s hips through his clothes. Vio spared a look down, dick throbbing as he took in the sizable bulge between Shadow’s legs. The shade lowered himself slowly, pressing up against Vio’s thighs. He teasingly shifted back and forth, shocks of pleasure shooting through Vio with each barely-there touch. His hips bucked unconsciously but Shadow held him firm, a devious glint in his eyes as he bit his lip in concentration.

“Tease,” Vio huffed and Shadow chuckled, his next grind just a _bit_ harder than the last.

“Come on, Vi. Don’t you want this?”

Vio groaned, gripping Shadow’s tunic hard as arousal made his head fog. He tried to buck into the grip to no avail, only serving to make Shadow’s claws dig in harder. The shade began to suck and bite at his neck, teeth nipping just enough to pinch but not enough to hurt. None of it was enough, each sensation only serving to rile him up further.

“Well?” Shadow hummed, and Vio gave in.

He gripped Shadow’s hips swiftly and yanked him down, the shade gasping as their lengths ground together in earnest between them. Shadow melted, grip loosening to finally let Vio take control. Shadow could be dominating, terrifying in ways that made Vio shiver in delicious fear. But Vio had learned quickly he was all bark and no bite, and their first time had ended with Vio pounding into him as Shadow held on for dear life. Shadow was a tease, but all he really wanted was to be forced into submission, and Vio was happy to oblige.

“That’s much better,” Vio thrust up and Shadow bit back a moan. “Now, tell me how you want to take my cock.”

“Can… can I ride you?” Shadow groaned, and Vio hummed in thought.

He slid a hand up Shadow’s tunic, thumbing the edge of his leggings teasingly. Shadow’s ruby eyes were glazed over, lip swollen slightly from where he’d bitten it earlier in concentration. He looked so perfect, Vio just wanted to give him what he wanted and not draw it out. But he had to be sure, and foreplay _was_ half the fun.

“Are you positive?”

Shadow nodded fiercely, bucking down when Vio slipped a finger under his waistband.

“I didn’t bring anything with me to prepare you with, Shads. It won’t be very comfortable…” but Shadow’s eyes flicked away, cheeks darkening in a blush.

“I… may have gotten ready ahead of time.”

Vio raised an eyebrow, refusing to let his expression betray the spike of arousal that surged through him. He pulled down Shadow’s leggings slowly, the shade lifting his knees and helping shuck the tight cloth. Shadow’s cock swayed eagerly between them, the tentacle-like flesh a dark grey and dripping slick. Sure enough, when Shadow spread his knees apart further, Vio saw the glint of something penetrating the shade’s tight hole. His fingers ghosted over the plug and Shadow ground into his touch eagerly, eyes lidded in desire.

“That’s,” _so fucking hot_ , “convenient.”

“ _Please_ , just fuck me already,” Shadow huffed as his member flexed in on itself for friction, and Vio couldn’t hold back any longer.

Shadow held himself up as Vio shimmied out of his leggings, exposing his hard length to the heated air. Shadow’s cock wrapped around his and they both shuddered as it coated Vio in the thick fluid. Shadow’s hands shifted to brace on the arms of the throne and Vio held his hip steady with one hand as the other slowly eased the plug out. Shadow twitched and gasped as the thick intrusion was removed inch by inch, Vio twisting it and thrusting it back in a few times before pulling it out all the way with a slick _pop_. Shadow’s nails had left small indents in the stone, breathing heavily as his legs quivered. Vio gave him a minute to calm before he let a finger trace around Shadow’s hole, dipping in shallowly to find the flesh more than ready for him.

Shadow’s member pulled off his cock slowly and Vio lined himself up, rubbing circles into Shadow’s hips as the shade watched him eagerly.

“Last chance--”

Shadow surged forward, capturing Vio’s lips in a breathtaking kiss as he swiftly lowered himself on his cock. Vio groaned as the tight heat enveloped him, clenching sporadically as Shadow bobbed until their hips were flush. Vio’s nails were nothing compared to Shadows, but they bit into the flesh of his hips hard as the shade swiveled his hips and bit at his lip eagerly. Vio trust up and Shadow pushed down, both gasping into each others’ mouths as Vio went deeper and brushed against the bud of nerves within.

“ _Shadow, move!_ ” Vio gasped, and Shadow obliged, shifting up slowly before quickly spearing himself again.

The pace began somewhat slow, Shadow attempting to tease even as his thighs shook and his body jolted in pleasure. Soon enough however, the sounds flesh slapping filled the chamber, their moans echoing across the sheer stone. Vio bucked up to meet each of Shadow’s thrusts, angling to hit his sweet spot each time. Shadow grew louder and less coordinated with each thrust, member twitching for friction until Vio’s hand wrapped around its length. He jerked from base to tapered tip, Shadow nearly howling as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Vio was having trouble maintaining control himself, Shadow’s tight hole sucking him in deliciously and the sight of him coming undone driving him closer to the edge. Shadow’s hands moved up to brace against the back of the throne, the new angle allowing Vio to drive even deeper.

“Oh, fuck, _Vio,_ ” Shadow gasped against his neck hotly, whole body trembling. “I-I’m close!”

“Then come for me,” Vio bit at his ear and jerked his hand on Shadow’s length.

Pleasure crashed over him as Shadow lifted high, just the head staying in before he thrust back down hard. Shadow’s walls clenched around him hard and Vio jerked up, tearing a broken moan from the shade. Teeth bit into Vio’s shoulder hard, the sharp pain sending heat through him and making his vision blur as it mixed with the pleasure. One final thrust had Vio over the edge, buried to the hilt inside Shadow as his hips stuttered and his hand tugged at Shadow’s back and member. Shadow’s jaw clamped harder and he jerked, thick fluid shooting from the tip of his dick and soaking Vio’s hand and chest. Vio’s vision was white as pleasure burned through him, sizzling from head to toe as Shadow’s body milked every last second of his orgasm. When his muscles finally relaxed Vio slumped into the throne, panting against Shadow’s ear as the shade continued to twitch on top of him.

Vio ran his hand slowly over Shadow’s length, each motion making Shadow jerk hard and clench around him once more. The overstimulation was delicious, forcing a second orgasm to tear through him before Shadow finally collapsed onto his chest with a shaky moan. Vio let go of his dick carefully, rubbing circles into the shade’s back as he shook against him. Shadow’s arms came to circle Vio’s back in turn, gripping his tunic as he kissed against the stinging bite on Vio’s neck. After several minutes of silence, Shadow’s shaking finally subsided and Vio’s mind cleared enough for them to sit up, Shadow wincing slightly as Vio slid out of him and slick slid down his legs.

“You alright, Shads?” Vio murmured, pressing a kiss to Shadow’s cheek.

“I’m fucking _amazing_ ,” Shadow laughed hoarsely, hands running through Vio’s hair soothingly. “That was _incredible_.”

“Yeah, you were pretty incredible,” Vio smirked, delighting in the eyeroll Shadow gave him. “Thanks for indulging me.”

“Any time,” Shadow giggled. “Now let’s get cleaned up before your friends decide to show up early and find us like this.”

They laughed as they untangled themselves, standing on weak legs and leaning on each other as they stumbled back to the Tower of Flame.

If there were new lines carved into the back of the throne, neither noticed it.


End file.
